Love is a battlefield
by shirtIesscolfer
Summary: I'm not really good at summaries but... the thing is that both Kurt and Blaine find each other after being heartbroken.


_We are young_

My name is Kurt Hummel, I'm turning 18 next week, I'm not having a big party, but I'm having a great time with my boyfriend Noah Puckerman. It's kind of complicated: He always says he loves me, but he won't come out to anyone but me, and that way, nobody knows about us. I want them to know, but Noah doesn't. What is the point of having a boyfriend when you can't hold hands with him down the hall? I mean, sure, we make out, and it turns out really hot, but… I'm a romantic nerd, and I need a hand to hold. And Noah's hand is not to hold.

I got a text from Noah in the middle of glee club.

_hey – N._

_Where are you? You're in glee, remember? – K._

_babe come on glee club is boring – N. _

_It is not. – K._

_im in the janitors closet waiting 4 u if ur interested ;) – N. _

I had to think about it. I love Noah, and he really turns me on when we make out, he is super-hot and all but all we ever do is make out in the janitor's closet, make out at his house in his room, make out in the back seat of his van somewhere in the city where nobody could see us.. I was sick of hiding.

"Excuse me, Mr. Schue?" I raised my hand.

"Yes, Kurt?"

"May I go to the bathroom?" He nodded and I stepped out of the choir room, making my way to the janitor's closet, when I got in I found Noah, smiling at me. "Hey" I said almost smiling.

"Hey, how are you?" He didn't even let me answer, he kissed my lips passionately, reaching my butt with both his hands. "So…" He talked while kissing my skin from my lips, down to my neck. "I heard your birthday is next week"

"It is." I answered "Maybe you'd like to hang out."

"I would love that" He stopped kissing me, he took his hands back to my hips and he looked me in the eyes. "What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know… Watch a couple of movies at my place… or maybe go to the movies, I…"

"What do you say you come to my place?" He suggested. "My mom and my sister are going to visit my uncle John in Mexico so I'll have the house to myself…" He leaned into my ear and whispered: "So you can be as loud as you want."

Wait. Was he suggesting that we… oh no.

"Okay." I nodded and smiled.

'Okay'? Oh my God. What did I just get myself into?!

So there I was, one week later, telling my dad I was going out with Mercedes and Rachel for a movie night, when I actually was going to my secret boyfriend's house to.. whatever he had in mind.

"Hey" He opened the door shirtless.

"Where's your shirt?" I asked nervous.

"Relax; I don't think we'll need it." He stepped aside to let me in the house, and so I did. "My room is upstairs." I headed upstairs and with every step I took my heart beat was harder and faster. When I was inside his room I felt his lips on my neck, his hands took my jacket off.

I didn't even notice in what moment we laid down but when I realized it, we were on his bed, my shirt and both of our pants somewhere on the floor.

"No-Noah." I wanted to stop him.

"Yes, baby?" He whispered in my neck.

"I… I can't." I managed to say.

"Can't what?"

"I can't do this." He looked at me. "I'm sorry."

"Okay." He got off of me and lay beside me.

"Can I get dressed?" He nodded; I took my clothes and put them on.

"Do you want to watch a Disney movie or something?" I nodded; we watched The Lion King and The Little Mermaid. And then we fell asleep.

Next Friday, after school I came back for a couple of books that I forgot I needed for homework, I accidentally overheard a conversation between Noah and another football player, a conversation that brought my whole world down.

"So, did you get into Lady Hummel's pants?" The guy asked.

"Not yet." Noah answered putting on back his shirt.

"Then I guess you're gonna have to pay me"

"No," He laughed. "I said not yet you idiot."

"You said you'd bang him in less than 3 months. I've already given you an extra month"

"Okay, one more month. I promise you I'll bang him even if I have to rape him."

"Just one month." Noah nodded. When I noticed they were coming I ran to get my books and got back into my car.

_hey – N._

_babe – N. _

_do u want to hang out – N. _

_bby – N. _

_where r u – N._

_is everything ok – N. _

He kept texting me the whole evening, but I kept ignoring him.

"Hey!" He started walking with me down the hall the next day.

"Hey." I didn't even bothered looking at him

"Are you mad or something? Because, whatever I did, I'm sorry"

"You're an idiot, you know that?" I stopped at my locker and took my science book.

"Well, I've been told. But what did I do?" I looked at him with fury.

"What did you do? You want to know what you did?" He nodded. "Well, I'll tell you something you didn't and you never will: Get into my pants. So you better pay whatever-that-football-player's-name-is." I closed my locker and started walking again.

"Oh my God" He followed me. "I'm so sorry, Kurt. It is not what it sounds like, I swear"

"Really? Well it sounds like all you ever looked for in this relationship was to bang me to prove someone that you can get into everyone's pants: Even the gay guy of the school. Oh, and to get money out of it"

"No, wait. Kurt. Listen."

"I don't want to listen. Screw you, Noah."

_Heart ache to heart ache we stand_

"**Hey, Sebastian." I ran down one of the hallways of Dalton to reach him.**

"**Hey, Blaine." He smiled.**

"**Would you like to go out? Get a coffee, watch a movie, I don't know, something." **

"**Oh, I'm so sorry, I can't. I have to go shopping." **

"**Shopping?" I asked, he nodded. "Well, maybe I could go with you." **

"**Well, I'm going with a friend: Stella, you know her, she doesn't really like you. And I think it'll be a little weird for her or for you, you know…" **

"**Okay," I nodded.**

"**But, maybe tomorrow, what do you say?"**

"**Oh, no. I can't. Tomorrow I'll go back to Ohio, my brother is coming, and…"**

"**Sure, don't even worry about it." He smiled. **

"**Maybe next week.." He nodded.**

"**Of course. We'll watch movies on Saturday and you know I have to go to church on Sunday so…" The bell rang and we went to class. Lately Seb has been a little way too busy and it kinds of bothers me. He was supposed to be my boyfriend but we never hang out. **

**So I decided, since Sebastian didn't want to hang out, to go to Ohio that evening. And I did, the moment the last bell rang, I packed and went to Ohio, 2 hours straight. When I got home it was 6:00pm, Cooper was already there and he was watching T.V. with my dad, it was a movie about people who killed people and I didn't really care because I wasn't into those kind of movies. I helped my mom make dinner, when we were finished, so was the movie and we sat at the table. **

"**So… how is school, son?" My father asked me.**

"**Good." I answered. I didn't actually have a good relationship with my dad like Cooper did. I have never actually felt like he loves me. Or at least, not the way I am. I can never talk to him about my boyfriend or my love for music or cooking because he instantly gets mad. And, to be honest, those things are all I ever want to and like to talk about. **

"**Why do you always say the same thing?" **

"**Why do you always ask the same question?" I laughed, my mom and my brother laughed too, but my dad didn't. I was kidding, it was a joke: he just didn't like it.**

"**You think you're funny." He looked at me like if I had just killed my brother.**

"**No, I mean.. yes." He didn't like it when I lied and the fact that I laughed was because I thought it was funny and if I had said no he would have said 'Then why do you laugh?' I know my father. And he is a very complicated person. "I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to make fun of you."**

"**So you're saying you did." God, why did he have to make everything be so fucking hard for me? **

"**No, I..."**

"**Honey." My mom tried to calm him down. **

"**Whatever, so Blaine," Here we go again… "Did you watch last night's game?" **

"**No, I couldn't. I was doing homework." I wasn't lying. I wanted to watch it, I love football, but he had always told me that school comes first. **

"**Or you were too busy fucking your boyfriend." I looked at him speechless. "Thought so."**

"**No, dad, I… no." I tried to defend myself. **

"**Or do you prefer being fucked?" **

"**Dad, what kind of son do you think you raised?" I couldn't take my eyes off him. I was hurt. **

"**Well, I thought I had raised a couple of straight sons. Still, one of them is a fag." Ok, that was it. **

"**Dad, I love you. You're my father and I say this with all due respect. But gay or not, I'm still a person, I am your son. I deserve some respect, and if you're not willing to give that to me, then I don't have anything to say to you." **

"**There's the door, you know." I couldn't say anything else. I didn't have the strength to. **

"**I'll call you later, mom." I stood up from my chair. "It was nice seeing you again, Coop. Bye." I looked at my father, who didn't look at me back, he just kept eating. I walked towards the door, took my coat, put it on, opened the door and got in my car. And that way, I drove back to Dalton, when I got there it was 10:42pm. When I opened the door of my dorm I saw something that hurt me even more (like if the fight I had just had with my dad hadn't been enough). There was Sebastian, on my bed, which was in front of his, having sex with another guy, who I didn't even know. **

"**Oh my God, Blaine." Came out of his mouth.**

"**You said he was going to be out the whole weekend" The other guy said.**

**I was speechless, once again. I closed the door and walked down the hall. I didn't know where I was going but I didn't care either. I had been heartbroken twice in one night.**

"**Blaine!" I heard behind me, Sebastian was running towards me. **

"**What do you want?"**

"**I'm sorry." He stepped in front of me. **

"**How long have you been… cheating on me?" I managed to ask without crying.**

"**Uhm… that doesn't matter, does it?" I looked at him with tears in my eyes. "Around 3 months." He said.**

"**We've been together for 4 months!" He nodded.**

"**Sorry, you got kind of boring when you said you wanted to wait. What is the point of having a boyfriend who you can't have sex with?" I didn't know what to say. He was wrong. He was **_**so**_** wrong, and not just that: He was an idiot, he was a jerk. All he wanted was sex. And if he knew I wouldn't give that to him, why didn't he just break up with me instead of hurting me by cheating on me?**

"**Goodbye, Sebastian." And with that I continued walking down the hall, I stopped at Wes' dorm and knocked the door. He opened it just one minute he opened it half asleep.**

"**You okay?" He looked at me.**

"**No." I shook my head, biting my lower lip, trying to hold back all the tears. **

"**Come in bro." I did. Luckily, Wes' roommate had moved to Germany a couple of weeks ago so I could stay there for the night and maybe move in later since there was no way I was staying with Sebastian ever again. "Do you-do you want to talk about it?" He yawned. I didn't, anyways, I couldn't bother him with my problems in his sleep hours. I just thanked him and lay down. The next day I woke up just a couple of hours after him, I took a bath and changed in some of his clothes since mine were in my car and in what had been my dorm. "Do you want to eat a lot of ice-cream and watch T.V. while yelling at the characters to not fall in love because love sucks or something?" I laughed.**

"**How many times have you dealt with broken hearts?" I asked**

"**You'd be surprised." We both laughed. **

"**No. I'm not going to throw a pity party for myself." I sat in front of him on the bed.**

"**Yes. That, my friend, is how you fucking do it." He raised his hand expecting a high five, so I did high five him. "I'm gonna take you to a gay bar tonight."**

"**You will?" I raised one eyebrow.**

"**I will. You deserve it." It was surprising because (when I was still single, before Sebastian had kissed me and we became a couple) I always wanted Wes to go to a gay bar with me, but he didn't want to because he isn't gay. I had never been to one, so I was kind of afraid to go by myself, but now I've been to Scandals a couple of times thanks to Sebastian. **

**So that night there we were at Scandals, we had been 30 minutes there and Wes was already drunk as fuck and dancing with another guy. I was just sitting while watching him.**

"**Can I have a beer, please?" I asked to the bartender he nodded smiley and instantly gave me a beer.**

"**Hi, uhm, hi." A very pretty guy sat next to me. He didn't really look like the type that went to bars. "Can I have some alcohol?" Yep, definitely it was his first time at a bar. **

"**Sure." The bartender replied laughing. "What would you like?" **

"**Whatever will heal a broken heart..." The bartender nodded again and turned around to look for what the boy was asking for. He was really pretty, I'm not even kidding: he actually looked like a porcelain doll. **

"**Drinking your feelings?" I dared to ask. He looked at me.**

"**Excuse me?"**

"**You're drinking your feelings." I repeated.**

"**Oh.." He nodded. "Yeah."**

"**Here." The bartender returned with a little glass of whatever-that-blue-liquid-was and handed it to the guy.**

"**Thank you." He mouthed. "You come here often?" Now he was talking to me.**

"**Not really," I said. "Do you?"**

"**No, but if you heard, I'm going through a heart break and some alcohol might be just what I need." I laughed. "What?"**

"**Do you really think alcohol is the answer?" I looked at him funny.**

"**Well, I can't think of anything else or something better. Can you?" I had to think about it. Maybe he was right.. after all, I was kind of doing the exact same thing. **

"**My boyfriend cheated on me, I, obviously, broke up with him. But I'm not drinking alcohol to make a pity-party for myself. I came here to forget about him, and have some fun." **

"**My boyfriend made a bet with another guy, he said he could get into anyone's pants. Even the gay guy's pants. I'm guessing he never actually loved me. But… how will you have some fun after going through that?" **

"**I don't know. I was expecting to find someone to make out with, that's why I came here." I joked a little bit, but he didn't laugh. Instead, he looked pretty interested.**

"**As long as you don't want sex I'm in." Well, I wasn't going to reject that. **

"**Okay." He took the last sip of his drink and pulled me by the arm into a more intimate place, he pushed me against a wall and kissed my lips: God his lips were so soft and sweet and kissable. I took him by the hips and push him closer to me, kissing him back. And we made out for like 20 minutes. **

"**That was nice." He said smiling, walking back to our sits. **

"**Blaine." I introduced myself. He looked at me in misunderstood. "My name is Blaine."**

"**Oh," He looked at his clock. "It's really nice to meet you, Blaine. But I gotta run or my father will murder me." He stood up. "I'll see you here, same hour, next week, alright?" I nodded. He started walking towards the door.**

"**Wait!" I yelled, he looked at me. "You didn't tell me your name."**

"**I know." He laughed. "You'll have to show up next week, Blaine." He yelled back at me. **

_No promises, no demands_

"You what?" She asked laughing.

"I don't know, I was drunk. That bartender gave me some weird drink and I drank it…"

"And you decided to make out with a total stranger?"

"Hey, he wasn't a total stranger… his name is Blaine." I defended myself.

"Yeah, because knowing his name makes you his boyfriend."

"Listen, Rachel, he is not my boyfriend. I just made out with him for like 20 minutes at a gay bar."

"And you will see him next week!" She shouted.

"SHHH!"

"That is so a date." She smiled and laughed.

"It is not."

"You liked him." Alright. She caught me. I was sort of into this 'Blaine' guy. But… he was just so charming and beautiful, and cute.

"Liked who?" Noah asked entering to the choir room. I just ignored him.

"None of your business, Puckerman." But Rachel didn't.

"You already seeing someone?" He asked sitting next to me.

"None of your business, Puckerman." I repeated Rachel's sentence standing up and sitting between Mercedes and Rachel.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel!" Mercedes hit me 3 times with my pillow.

"Shut up, what?" I laughed.

"Tell us everything." She demanded, as Rachel nodded in agreement.

"There's nothing to tell. We both were there… drinking… and he started talking to me."

"Is he cute?" Rachel asked. I bit my lip

"Oh my God," Mercedes covered her mouth. "He is very cute, isn't he?" She asked with excitement.

"The cutest." I finally said and they both screamed.

"What color are you wearing for your wedding?" Mercedes asked.

"Wait, wait… what are you wearing for your next week's date?" Rachel said.

"Ooh, there's a date?" Mercedes asked and Rachel nodded.

"Ladies, ladies," I tried to calm them down. "It is not a date."

"Oh it is so a date." They both said in unison.

"It is not. And this is not a relationship at all. I don't even know him. He could be a serial killer. I just think he is very cute. And I just made out with him once."

"So you don't think you're getting any further?" Mercedes asked. I shook my head.

"No. Maybe we'll be friends at the bar, but he doesn't even know my name, I don't know his last name. And, honestly, I don't want to get into anything very serious for a while."

"You know, Kurt?" Rachel looked at me serious. "You are such a dumbass to get in a relationship with Noah Puckerman. He's an asshole." Yeah, like I didn't know that.

"I thought he was different."

"You wanted to believe he was different because you needed and need someone to love." Mercedes added, maybe she was right.

"Well, I learned my lesson, thank you."

"**I didn't" He kept denying and I kept laughing.**

"**I should have filmed it." **

"**Yeah, but you were just too busy making out with your new boyfriend." I threw a pillow at him.**

"**He's not my boyfriend." **

"**But you'd love him to be." I didn't know if I should deny it. He was my best friend. Maybe he had to know how much I like this guy. "Oh my God. You'd love him to be!" He threw my pillow back at me when he realized I wasn't denying it. **

"**I-I don't. I just… he's nice and his lips are really soft."**

"**Be sure to really know him before getting much further." He lay down on his bed.**

"**I don't think we're getting any further." I lay down on my bed too.**

"**Why not?" He asked curious.**

"**He… I don't even know his name. And we're both going through heart breaks so I don't want to get into anything too serious right now, and I don't think he does either." **

"**You don't know his name?!" He yelled. "Why didn't you ask for it?" **

"**I did. I did." I defended myself. "He just didn't tell me."**

"**Oh. Sorry bro." Why to be sorry? Doesn't it make it even more interesting?**

"**Why?" **

"**Maybe he's just not interested." I was about to talk but he added something instantly. "Or maybe you didn't turn him on enough when making out." I laughed.**

"**Yeah, maybe that's why he asked me to go next week and meet him in that same place to, maybe, make out again, who knows?"**

"**You're seeing him next week?" He looked at me surprised. I nodded. "Nice!" **

**One week later I was at Scandals' parking lot. I walked towards the door, I stood there for a while, I looked inside: so many people, drinking and dancing. I was nervous, afraid maybe. I didn't even know why. **

"**Get in," I heard a voice behind my back. "what are you so afraid of?" He took my hand and pull me into the bar. The guy in the entrance asked for our ID's, I gave him mine and he gave him his too, I figured his was fake too. Until he gave them back and let us in I realized I could have read his name, but I didn't.**

"**Two beers, please." He said to the bartender as he sat. "Hey." He looked at me.**

"**Hey." I tried to smile.**

"**Are you okay?" He asked handing me one of the beers the bartender had left in front of him. I nodded. "Hey, I wanted to ask you something." I nodded again. "You said you broke up with your boyfriend because he cheated on you, right?" I nodded again. "And last week you were looking for someone to make out with, right?" I nodded again, trying not to laugh, since actually I wasn't. "Well, I have to admit I liked it."**

"**I-I liked it too." I smiled.**

"**And I was thinking that maybe we could see each other every week." I nodded. Yes, again.**

"**Okay. Yeah, I-I think that'll be great."**

"**But…" Yeah, there always has to be a but. "We are not having sex, we are not in a relationship, and if I happen to be flirting with someone or something you don't get jealous." I laughed and nodded. "Same for me, you can flirt and make out with whomever you want and I don't get jealous."**

"**And if we can make out with anyone else, what is the point of seeing each other?" I asked confused.**

"**If I ever feel like making out I'll call you and when you fell like making out you'll call me." **

"**And how am I gonna call you if I don't have your number?" I asked with one eyebrow raised.**

"**I'm gonna give you my number." YES. "And you're gonna give me yours." **

"**Okay."**

"**And every week we're gonna meet here and make out just because. In case you don't feel like it. You tell me and I'll be fine with it."**

"**Okay, I.. okay." I smiled, and he smiled back. **

"**Right. Now, Repeat after me: I.." **

"**I…" I repeated.**

"**Am not…"**

"**Am not…"**

"**In a love relationship…"**

"**In a love relationship…"**

"**With the guy sitting in front of me."**

"**With the guy sitting in front of me" I laughed at how he avoided to tell me his name.**

"**We're just making out for fun…" **

"**We're just making out for fun…"**

"**And there is no commitment between us."**

"**And there is no commitment between us." **

"**Nice, now say it yourself and be sure to never forget that." **

"**I am not in a love relationship with the guy sitting in front of me. We're just making out for fun and there is no commitment between us." He nodded. I laughed. "You're crazy."**

"**I'm still very hot, now let's make out." He took me to the same place where we made out last week. He pushed me against the wall and started devouring my lips, I felt his tongue slipping into my mouth, I was surprised at the move but didn't object, instead, I was kind of turned on. I took him by the hips and turned him around, now I pushed him against the wall, I gave him one more kiss on the lips and started licking his neck. I kissed it, I licked it, I bit it. I could see how he was turned on too: his eyes were closed and his head was thrown back. While I kept doing what I was doing on his neck I felt his hands hold on to my shirt, I took one of my hands under his and started to touch him delicately. **

"**Hey," I whispered in his neck.**

"**Yeah?" He managed to say.**

"**I still don't know your name." I draw a way of kisses from his neck to his ear and whispered there. He laughed.**

"**You still haven't earned it."**

"**Then how shall I call you?" I asked.**

"**Call!" He opened his eyes and pushed me off him. "Oh my God! Finn is gonna kill me! Ugh!" Finn? Who the hell is Finn? "Fast, give me your cellphone." **

"**Uh, okay." I obeyed. He pushed some buttons and gave it back. **

"**There, call me, text me, or whatever. Let me know it's you who is calling. I have to run because my step-brother told me I needed to be home one hour ago to call our parents who are on a trip to Las Vegas and left us alone and they needed to know that we're alright and being good and stuff, and trust me, making out with a stranger isn't being good at all. So… I have to go. By the way, the phone number is only for emergencies. Bye." He always had to go. He gave me one more kiss before getting lost in the gay crowd at the dancing floor. I looked at my phone and read the name in my new contact. "Kurt."**

**Kurt. **

_Love is a battlefield_

I rushed to get home. I had been to Mercedes' house since 3:30pm and I had to be home by 7:00pm but by then I also had to see Blaine at the bar. I was so excited I forgot about what Finn had told me.

"Hey, dude" I don't know but it really felt weird when he called me that. "Mom said she and Burt were calling by skype tonight. They want to see both of us just to make sure we're okay and behaving and you know…"

"When? Because, I'm going to Mercedes'."

"I said tonight." He said obvious.

"The hour, you dumbass." I hit him with one of my books.

"Hey.." He laughed. "At 7:00pm"

"Okay, I'll see you then." The bell rang and I started walking faster to get to my class.

Mercedes and I spent half of the evening doing homework and the other half talking about buys and stuff.

"Well, you have to go." She said smiling looking at the clock. She was right, it was 6:45pm and if I wanted to get there on time I'd better get going.

"Okay, okay. We'll talk tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too. Now go, go, go." I laughed and stepped out of her house, getting in my car and heading to Scandals. I parked my car and walked towards the door, I saw Blaine standing in front of it: maybe deciding whether or not to enter, like if it was the most important decision of his life.

"Get in, what are you so afraid of?" I took him by the hand and pull him inside the bar. The guy in the entrance asked for our ID's, we gave them to him and he gave it back at us after reading the incredibly fake and ridiculous names.

"Two beers, please." I said to the bartender as I sat on a chair. "Hey." I looked at Blaine.

"Hey." He forced a smile.

"Are you okay?" I asked handing him one of the beers the bartender had left in front of me. I nodded. "Hey, I wanted to ask you something." He nodded again. "You said you broke up with your boyfriend because he cheated on you, right?" He nodded once more. "And last week you were looking for someone to make out with, right?" He nodded again. "Well, I have to admit I liked it."

"I-I liked it too." He smiled.

"And I was thinking that maybe we could see each other every week." He nodded, wow, this boy really liked nodding.

"Okay. Yeah, I-I think that'll be great."

"But… We are not having sex, we are not in a relationship, and if I happen to be flirting with someone or something you don't get jealous." He laughed and nodded again. "Same for me, you can flirt and make out with whomever you want and I don't get jealous."

"And if we can make out with anyone else, what is the point of seeing each other?" He asked.

"If I ever feel like making out I'll call you and when you fell like making out you'll call me." I responded.

"And how am I gonna call you if I don't have your number?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm gonna give you my number. And you're gonna give me yours."

"Okay."

"And every week we're gonna meet here and make out just because. In case you don't feel like it. You tell me and I'll be fine with it."

"Okay, I.. okay." He smiled and I smiled back.

"Right. Now, Repeat after me: I.."

"I…" He repeated.

"Am not…"

"Am not…"

"In a love relationship…"

"In a love relationship…"

"With the guy sitting in front of me."

"With the guy sitting in front of me" He laughed.

"We're just making out for fun…" I couldn't believe those words were actually coming out of me but hey, the guy was nice.

"We're just making out for fun…"

"And there is no commitment between us."

"And there is no commitment between us."

"Nice, now say it yourself and be sure to never forget that."

"I am not in a love relationship with the guy sitting in front of me. We're just making out for fun and there is no commitment between us." I nodded, he laughed. "You're crazy."

"I'm still very hot, now let's make out." I took him to the same place where we made out last week. I pushed him against the wall and started kissing his lips, I slipped my tongue into his mouth, I didn't know how he was going to react, but I didn't care. He put his hands on my hips and turned us around, now I was against the wall. He gave kissed my lips one more time before starting to lick my neck. He kissed, lick, and bit it; God I was so turned on, I had to close my eyes and bite my lip not to moan. He took one of his hands under my shirt and started to touch me delicately.

"Hey," He whispered in my neck.

"Yeah?" I managed to say without moaning.

"I still don't know your name." He marked a road of kisses from my neck to my ear. I laughed

"You still haven't earned it."

"Then how shall I call you?" I asked.

"Call!" I opened my eyes and pushed him. "Oh my God! Finn is gonna kill me! Ugh! Fast, give me your cellphone."

"Uh, okay." I saved my number in his phone as a new contact.

"There, call me, text me, or whatever. Let me know it's you who is calling. I have to run because my step-brother told me I needed to be home one hour ago to call our parents who are on a trip to Las Vegas and left us alone and they needed to know that we're alright and being good and stuff, and trust me, making out with a stranger isn't being good at all. So… I have to go. By the way, the phone number is only for emergencies. Bye."

_We are strong_

When I got home Finn was sitting on the couch in front of the computer.

"Oh, Kurt, hey. Why don't you leave the milk in the kitchen?" The milk? Oh.. oh, I understood.

"Yeah, sure." I walked to the kitchen and back to the living room to sit next to him. "Hey." I smiled.

"Kurt, what took you so long to buy some milk?" Asked my father.

"Well uhm.. I went to Wal-Mart, because you know that's the only place where they sell the only milk that I like," Luckily, that was true. "And there was a lot of people."

"Okay, well, it's nice that you're here."

"Yeah, well, how are you?" I asked.

"Yeah, how's Las Vegas?" Finn added.

"It's nice." Carole answered while my father nodded. "What have you guys been up to?"

"Uh… school." Finn answered.

"And… just that?" My dad asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. When are you guys coming back?" I asked.

"That we don't know." Finn and I looked at them confused. "Listen guys, it's really nice here, we are going to stay for a week more."

"A whole week? Are you insane?"

"Kurt, Kurt, calm down," laughed my father. "You are grown men; you can take care of yourselves."

"Finn is like 16, and he can't feed himself."

"I'm 17, and I can." He defended himself.

I laughed. "Fine, I'll feed the Finn"

"Stop it, Hummel."

"Sorry."

"And Kurt, we wanted to talk to you."

"Uhm.. okay."

"It was your birthday and we weren't there with you."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." They laughed at my sarcasm.

"We're really sorry and we wanted to give you something special so since we are staying here one more week you can pick up you present at Schuester's tomorrow."

"Dad, tomorrow is Saturday, I don't feel like seeing my teacher on Saturday."

"Oh, come on. You love William."

"He's still my teacher."

"Well, then wait until Monday." He and Carole laughed, Finn joined them.

"Okay, guys, see you next week." Carole smiled, we smiled back and closed skype.

"Milk?" I asked laughing.

"Would you have come up with something better?"

"Yeah, I think so." We both laughed and headed upstairs, each to his room.

"G'night, Kurt." I heard Finn's voice coming from his room.

"G'night, Finny."

"Don't call me Finny." I laughed. And we turned off the lights.

"You seriously chose to wait until today?" He asked as we entered to the school.

"Yeah, I wanted to sleep."

"On your birthday…" I nodded. "You really are a weirdo, dude."

"Hey, that word is offensive."

"So is Finny."

I laughed. "You're an idiot." I stopped at my locker but he kept walking.

"That's offensive too." I laughed again.

"Hey."

"Hey." I said without looking at him.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"I believe we are."

"Okay." He breathed deeply. "I'm sorry. I really am, Kurt."

"Why didn't you just tell me about it? I could've lied or something, I don't know."

"But then you would have left me."

"Of course I would have left you but then we wouldn't have been losing our time. You just wanted me to win a bet." I closed my locker and started walking.

"Listen, listen," He walked behind me. "At first it was like that but… I fell in love with you, Kurt."

"Noah, please don't do this." I stopped walking and looked at him.

"Hey, if you give me another chance I'll be a good boyfriend. I'll come out. I'll hold your hand whenever you want… Please."

"No, I can't." I started walking again.

"Why not?"

"Because I have dignity, Noah. I am not going back to the guy who just wanted to have sex with me and get money out of it through a bet."

"Kurt, Kurt… please."

"Tell me why." Once again, I stopped walking and looked at him.

"Why what?"

"Why I should date you again." I responded.

"Because.. I love you. You make me wanna be a better person." He wasn't lying, I could see that in his eyes. "Without you, I don't have a reason to be good to other people."

"Yes you do."

"None that counts."

"And what was your reason before?" I asked.

"You. Baby, you are so good to everyone, even to the ones who bully you. I wanted to feel like I was worthy of you."

"Noah, you should be good to people because they're people: just like you."

"I don't want to be without you. I love you Kurt."

"I don't believe it when you say it. And that is exactly why I can't be with you. I don't know when you're lying or not. Rachel told me about this, you know what I did? I called her crazy, I thought it just couldn't be true. I thought you actually had feelings for me."

"I do."

"I decided to not believe Rachel and trust you, I was wrong. I can't trust you. I don't want a relationship where I can't trust my boyfriend."

"Is there someone else?"

"Wha- no. There isn't 'someone else'. And even if there was, this isn't about someone else, this is about us, about me."

"What about us?" I heard the bell rang.

"About how we cannot be together. About how I don't need you in my life anymore. About how I don't want you in my life anymore. You know? When we used to think that I would cry and cry and cry over you. I used to think that my world was going to end, but it didn't. Actually, I'm better without you."

"I can be a better person." He said staring at the floor.

"I'm sure you can. And I'll be happy to.. maybe be your friend and support you on and through that. But we are not going to be boyfriends again." He nodded biting his lower lip. "Ever." I whispered.

"Okay." He managed to say. Maybe I was hurting him, maybe I wasn't, but if I was he deserved it. He had no idea how much it hurt to know that Rachel was right.

"**His name is Kurt." I said excited.**

"**Kurt." He repeated.**

"**Kurt." I nodded with a big, big smile.**

"**God, Blaine, you barely know his name and you are so in love." He laughed.**

"**I'm not!" I tried to hide my smile.**

"**You know, Blaine? I care about you a lot, and I really hope you find the right person soon because I don't like seeing you hurt."**

"**I'm not getting hurt this time. We're just making out."**

"**You're really happy, it's been a while since I don't see you like this."**

"**Not even with Sebastian?" I asked curious.**

"**Dude, I don't know why you even decided to date him, I never saw you smile with that douchebag." I laughed. "I'm serious." We kept silence for a minute or two. "Call him."**

"**Who?" **

"**Kurt." He responded obvious.**

"**No." **

"**Yes."**

"**No."**

"**Yes."**

"**I can't"**

"**Why not?"**

"**He said something about only emergencies.."**

"**Emergencies? What kind of emergencies?" He laughed.**

"**I don't know, maybe if I'm in the middle of nowhere and nobody wants to go find me but him.."**

"**Hey, hey, listen. Love is every kind of emergency. Now call him or I will."**

"**You don't have his phone."**

"**Of course I do. I copied it from your phone while you were sleeping."**

"**What?! I hate you! Why did you even do that?"**

"**Because I'm your best friend, I have the right." **

"**But why?"**

"**Just because, so if you don't call him, I will text him from my phone telling him I'm you and we'll start texting, and maybe sexting." He whinked. **

"**You wouldn't!"**

"**Oh I would. You know me." **

"**No, please, Wes!" I shouted as he took his phone. "Fine, fine, I'll call him." He smiled.**

"**Fine." **

"**Or text him…"**

"**Fine." He repeated but erased the smile on his face.**

"**Why do you even care?" I asked while texting.**

"**You're my friend." I looked at him. "I don't know I just do, now let's get to text." He stood up from his bed and sat on mine right next to mine reading what I was texting.**

_**Hey – B. **_

**We waited like 10 minutes until he texted back. **

_**Hey.. – K.**_

_**Hi, - B.**_

**Nope, nevermind. Before I sent the last one Wes stopped me.**

"**Man, love makes you dumb." He took my phone from my hands.**

"**Hey!"**

"**You just said 'Hey' and you're saying 'Hi' again?"**

"**I… I don't know." **

_**How are you? – B. **_

**He texted.**

_**Kind of busy, do you want to make out or something? – K.**_

_**Maybe, but don't worry. I can wait until Friday, I guess. –B.**_

_**We could see tonight if you'd like. – K. **_

"**Oh my God!" I yelled.**

_**No, thanks. I think I'm just going out to take a drink or two with my friends. – B. **_

"**WHAT?! DUDE!" **

"**What? Did you want to go?" Well, duh. "Hey, you gotta keep yourself interesting."**

"**This is not being me. I want him to like me for me, not for you."**

"**So you do want him to like you…" **

"**I… that is not the point. The point is that you are all flirty, dirty and shit. I'm cute and romantic."**

"**Yah, sure Mr. I-Was-Looking-For-Someone-To-Make-Out-With."**

"**Hey, hey, I was kidding. I'm also funny."**

"**Yeah, not that much bro." I looked at him serious and he laughed. "Fine, be cute and romantic via text message with your new boyfriend." He said handing me my phone but not stopping to look at the screen of it.**

_**Oh, okay, then, bye. –K. **_

_**Wait, uhm… how are you? – B. **_

"**Yeah, that's brilliant, Blainey." **

"**Shut up."**

_**Uh, I'm fine I guess. – K. **_

_**Oh, okay. What school do you go to? – B.**_

_**Blaine… - K.**_

_**Yes? – B. **_

_**1. Are you seriously trying to make a conversation? I told you my phone number was only for emergencies. 2. I'm not telling you what school I go to. We can't know anything about each other, but the name. This is not a relationship, remember? We are just making out with each other for fun. This is not going any further. – K.**_

**Did he really want it not to?**

"**Sorry, man."**

"**I can handle it."**

_**1. Yeah, maybe. Does it bother you? (btw what kind of emergencies exactly?) 2. Okay. – B.**_

_**1. Not at all. (I don't know, maybe when you're in the middle of nowhere and there's no one to pick you up but me or maybe when you want to make out, idk) – K.**_

"**Did he just use the same example of emergency you did?" I nodded trying not to laugh.**

_**Fine, we can text each other, but this does not mean that this no-relationship is growing or anything. – K. **_

_**Okay. – B.**_

_**What if it grew? I mean, we don't have to be boyfriends. Just friends, maybe. – B.**_

"**Blaine, you are so stupid." **

"**Why?" **

"**He is heartbroken. He just wants someone to fool around with. He doesn't want to get into anything too serious yet. His heart is not ready. Not even for a gay buddy." **

_**I don't know. I guess I'm just not ready yet. But we'll see what happens next ;)- K. **_

"**Ni-i-ice!" He laughed.**

_**Hey, I gotta go, I have a lot of homework to do and if we keep texting I might never do it so my step-brother decided to take my phone until I have finished it. – K.**_

**It was 4:32 in the afternoon, Wes and I had Warbler rehearsal at 5:00pm so at 4:45 we walked to the rehearsal room.**

"**Hi Blaine." Sebastian started to walk beside me, Wes felt like punching him every time he saw him but I always calmed him down.**

"**I have to go to the bathroom." He excused himself to avoid Sebastian.**

"**What do you want?" **

"**To apologize. I was an idiot. I'm so very sorry."**

"**It's been 2 weeks. And you're apologizing now?"**

"**Well, I had to make sure I actually missed you." Yeah, this guy was the king of jerks. **

"**I… you know what? You are so selfish. Apology not accepted."**

"**What? You can't not accept an apology." **

"**Well, look at me. I am." **

"**Hey, hey. I'm giving you a big opportunity. Your last chance." He said stepping in front of me, making me stop walking.**

"**Last chance for what?"**

"**To win all of this back." He pointed at himself.**

"**I don't want any of that back. I was an idiot to be with you. You're a douchebag. You only care about yourself and I don't need you in my life. I don't want you in it. So even if you wanted me to want all of that back. You are gonna have to go fuck yourself because you ain't getting any of this back." Wow. I didn't know I had that in me. **

"**You are gonna regret this, Blaine Anderson."**

"**Never in a million years." I assured as I continued my way to the rehearsal room next to my best friend and roommate who had just got back from the bathroom.**

_No one can tell us we're wrong_

I took my keys from my night table and got out of my room.

"Finn, I'm going out." I yelled while I rushed downstairs.

"Wait!" He got out of his room following me. "Where are you going?" He asked before I could open the front door.

"Uhm… out." I answered.

"Out where?"

"Out not here."

"Are you seeing someone?"

"No, why?" I asked desperate, why did he make so many questions.

"Can I go with you?"

"Okay, I'm going to a gay bar and you're in pajama. Do you really want to go with me?"

"A gay bar? Why?"

"Because I want to. Because I can."

"Did Burt let you go?"

"Yes, yes he did. He's at work and he knows I'm going out."

"Does my mom know?"

"Yes, she does and even if she didn't with all due respect I don't need to tell her where I'm going, she's not my mom."

"Dude, calm down."

"You calm down. I'm a free person and I'm 18. If I want to go to a gay bar I'm going to a gay bar without telling my stepbrother about it."

"I'm sorry."

Yeah, hiding things didn't make me the happiest person on earth and I wasn't sure if telling Finn what I was doing with Blaine was right.

"Sorry for yelling at you."

"It's okay." He said with a half-smile. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Are you seeing someone?" He asked again.

"No." I lied, or kind of lied. I mean, I was seeing Blaine but we weren't like dating so it wasn't a lie at all.

"Don't lie to me."

"Why do you even care?"

"I know about you and Puck. I know why you broke up with him. I know you've been going to Scandals every week at the same hour to see a very short guy with gelled hair. And I don't think it's right." How the fuck did he know that?

"How do you know that?" I asked terrified.

"Last week Puck was in the middle of the hallway looking at you walking away from him and I asked him if he was okay. He said no. I asked if he wanted to talk about it. He said yes. So he told me. He didn't know if you would've liked that I knew about you but he needed to talk to someone. That same day I followed you to Scandals and saw you talking with the guy and then you just… kissed him and started to make out." I tried to hide the smile that appeared on my face by remembering that night. We had both gotten over our ex-boyfriends, maybe the heartbreak was still there but it didn't hurt just as much.

"Why did you follow me?!"

"I-I don't know, I needed to know where and why you were going every week at the same hour."

"Well, you didn't have the right to. It's my life."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Okay? But it was a good thing that I did because if I hadn't you'd keep making out with that guy."

"Who says I'm going out to make out with him?"

"Well, I don't think you would make out with someone you just met."

I kept silence. "It's my life, okay?" I finally said, getting out of the house. I shut the door but I heard it open again immediately.

"I don't think it's right?"

"What exactly isn't right?" I asked turning around to face him. "That I left Puck because all he wanted was sex? To have some dignity of my own? To respect myself?"

"I don't think making out with a stranger is respecting yourself… or right."

"Blaine isn't a stranger."

"Okay, what is his last name?"

"Uh…" I looked at his t-shirt, (where Batman and Robin were printed) and said the first thing that bopped into my head. "Robin..son."

"Robinson?" I nodded. "Blaine Robinson." I nodded again. "Okay. Go play with Blaine Robinson, Kurt Batmanson."

_Searching our hearts for so long_

"**Do you think this is wrong?" He said heavy-breathing. **

"**What?" I asked the same way. **

"**This." He stepped aside and started walking back to our sits.**

"**You mean.. you-and-I 'this'?" I asked sitting in front of him. He nodded. "Why?" **

"**I sort of.. had a fight with my step-brother about this." **

"**He thinks it's wrong."**

"**Yeah, and maybe he's right." I looked at him curiously. "I mean, you don't even know my last name, I don't know yours. You don't know what school I go to, I don't know what school you go to."**

"**I thought that's what you wanted."**

"**Yes, yes… I didn't want to get this too far. I didn't want to get to like you and…" He stopped talking and looked at the table while playing with his fingers.**

"**Get hurt again?" I tried to look in his eyes but he wouldn't look up. He nodded. "You know I'd never hurt you."**

"**No, I don't. I don't know. That's exactly why this is wrong. Because I don't know you I can't know if you are going to hurt me." **

"**Kurt…" I stood up from my sit to sit right next to him. He looked at me, he was so beautiful. His skin was pale; his eyes were some rare and unique color which at the same time was so amazing and breathtaking. He was charming. I couldn't take the risk to let him go. Not now. Not ever. I just couldn't afford living without him now that I had known someone so perfect existed and could maybe be mine. "Tell me if this feels wrong." I took him by the chin and got rid of the little space between us by joining our lips in a beautiful kiss. **

It wasn't like any of our previous kisses. It wasn't hot and rushed, it was nice and sweet. And it didn't feel like I was kissing a stranger

When we pulled apart I looked in his eyes. His beautiful, hazel eyes. I felt like I could see through him, like I had known him forever. He wasn't a stranger at all, I could trust him because my heart told me to; but I couldn't trust my heart anymore could I?

"That was nice." I said.

"It was." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Anderson." He said standing up to sit in front of me, where he was before the kiss,

"Excuse me?" I asked confuse.

"My surname is Anderson." He explained.

"Oh.." Blaine Anderson. Was it just me or his name sounded like a prince's. "Hummel. Mine is Hummel."

"Well, we covered the part of not knowing each other's last names. We're not strangers at all now."

"I don't think we ever were." Shit. I thought out loud. Shit, shit, shit, shit.

He laughed a little bit. "Do you… Would you want to go out with me sometime?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Are you asking me out, Blaine Anderson?" I looked at him playful.

"I am, Kurt Hummel." He replied proudly.

"When?" I asked interested but not desperate.

"Tomorrow, I'll pick you up at 1:00pm and you'll have the best date of your life. "

"The first one, actually." Hummel, what the heck is wrong with you? Thoughts are to keep inside your mind, you need to stop thinking out loud.

"Your ex never took you on a date?" He asked confused.

"No, not really." He looked at me speechless, like if he didn't know what to say. I couldn't blame him. "Anyways… where exactly are you going to pick me up?"

"Your house."

"Where do I live?"

"You are gonna tell me that." He assured.

I laughed. "I'm gonna tell you where I live…" He nodded. "What makes you think that?"

"You said your stepbrother said what we're doing is wrong, right?" He asked me; I nodded. "Don't you want to prove him wrong?"

"What if he isn't?"

"Do you think he's right?"

"Maybe, I don't know."

"I don't think so." He said sure. "And you don't either, come on. Let me take you out."

"Fine, give me your phone." He did and I wrote my address on his notes. "There you go."

"Thank you."

"I guess this is it for today."

"Okay." He nodded and we both stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure, bye." It wasn't even intentional, maybe it was some kind of instinct: we kissed again. It was a short, fast kiss, but it was super cute. "Uh.. bye."

_Both of us knowing love is a battlefield_

"**Dude, oh my God! Tell me more!" He shouted.**

"**Shut up." I laughed. **

"**No, I won't. You kissed him and he kissed you back and then you had a goodbye-kiss. That is so boyfriends stuff." He responded with a big, big smile on his face. **

"**No.. we… we are just friends hanging out."**

"**And kissing."**

"**Don't you think it's too soon?" **

"**Maybe, maybe not. Dude, you yourself said it 'It feels just right.'"**

"**Doesn't mean it's the right time."**

"**Hey, hey, it's been like 3 months since both of you broke up with your boyfriends. Get over it. Move on. That is the right thing to do."**

"**Yeah, maybe you're right."**

"**Of course I am. Now, where are you taking him?" **

"**I don't know, maybe Breadstix."**

"**Breadstix?" He looked at me with a very serious face. I nodded. "Bread-stix?" He repeated. I nodded again. "Everybody goes to Breadstix. You have to be original, epic, fun. Not boring, do you think Kurt wants a boring boyfriend?"**

"**I'm not boring." I defended myself.**

"**Well Breadstix is. You shoudn't take him there. At least not on your first date."**

"**I already told you, Wesley, I…"**

"**And don't give me shit about 'I want him to like me for me, not for you'" He interrupted me. "Because you are not a boring person and I'm not letting you give false impressions."**

"**Okay… Where do you suggest I take him?"**

"**Well, I have a big lot of ideas but as I told you, I don't want you to give me I-want-him-to-like-me-for-me-not-for-you-shit so I'm gonna let you choose. Give you another opportunity of thinking. I know you can do better."**

"**Maybe I could take him to Breadstix…"**

"**Blaine!"**

"**AND THEN!" I added immediately, Breadstix was my favorite place in the world and of course I wanted to take Kurt there, I mean, yeah, sure, maybe he had been there before, (I mean, who hasn't?) but we could make it **_**our place**_**. "I could take him to Six Flags."**

"**Now that's what I'm talking about." He smiled. "Outfit, go." **

"**I was thinking of black jeans with my grey and black vest and you know.. a bowtie." **

"**You will never let the bowties go, will you?"**

"**Never."**

"**How many do you have? Like a thousand."**

"**I only have 48, shut up."**

"**Only." He laughed. "Okay, okay. Now go to sleep, you'll have a big day tomorrow." I didn't know who was more excited about the date: Me or Wes. **

**The next day I got up at 10:00am, I took a shower of 20 minutes and got dressed, by the time I was ready it was around 11:00am. I had to rush if I wanted to get there in time since it was a 2-hour trip. When I arrived to Lima I looked through my phone looking for Kurt's address and drove there. I knocked the door and a really tall guy opened it. I was scared it was his father but he looked too young for that. **

"**Hey." He said looking at me from head to toe.**

"**Hi." I responded.**

"**Who are you?" He asked.**

"**My name is Blaine and I…"**

"**Blaine…" He interrupted me. "Robinson?" **

**I laughed a little bit trying to hold it. Had Kurt told him my last name was Robinson when they were fighting about our thing not being right? "Yes, I'm.. I'm Blaine Robinson." I answered expecting I was right and supporting Kurt.**

"**Why did you laugh? Isn't it your real last name?"**

"**No, yes, it is." **

"**Who is it?" I heard Kurt's voice getting closer as he rushed downstairs. "Oh, hi, Blaine." He said smiling.**

"**Hey." I said the same way.**

"**Well, I gotta go. See you later." He kissed The big guy's cheek and got out of the house.**

"**O-okay." I heard him as we walked towards my car. I opened the door to let him in.**

"**Oh, how nice of you." I just smiled and nodded. I got in the car and drove to Breadstix, I parked the car and got out of the car. We got inside the restaurant and sat at a table. **

"**Hello again, Blaine." One of the waitresses greeted me. "Good evening." She said to Kurt. I smiled. The girl left a couple of menus and left.**

"**You really come here often, don't you?"**

"**Yeah, maybe." We laughed.**

"**I don't come here a lot, I mean, it's a nice place but I've come with Finn and Rachel once, it became pretty awkward. I came with Mercedes too, it was better but.. since she and Sam started going out we really don't hang out." I didn't notice but I was looking at him kind of confused. "Oh, sorry, I forgot you don't know them." He laughed, I laughed too.**

"**I know it's a little bit early for meal but… we'll be too busy later."**

"**What are we going to do?" He asked curious.**

"**It's a surprise." I said smiling.**

"**May I take your order?" The waitress came back.**

"**I'll just have the salad of the day, please." Said Kurt.**

"**Me too." I said, and the waitress left again after nodding. **

**After eating and talking and laughing a lot we went to Six Flags, we had so much fun there, Kurt seemed sort of afraid of some of the games but he was so excited about everything, I couldn't blame him, somehow, (I don't get why) it was his first time there. **

"**I had so much fun today, Blaine. Thank you so much." He said hugging the Panda bear that I had won for him.**

"**You had or are you having?"**

"**I'm having." He smiled.**

"**Can I ask you a question?" **

"**Sure."**

"**Why did you tell your brother my surname is Robinson?" He laughed.**

"**He said I didn't know you. I said 'Of course I do', he said 'Oh yeah? What's his last name?' And nothing came to my mind but that."**

"**Oh, okay…" I laughed.**

"**I just couldn't let him win."**

"**So he cares about you."**

"**Why do you say that?"**

"**Well, I guess my brother wouldn't care if I was making out with a total stranger every week." **

"**Well… yeah, he is kind of my bodyguard but… that doesn't mean he needs to know everything about my life. If I want to make out with a total stranger every week, I have the right to, right? It's my life and I'm 18, I can take care of myself."**

"**Yeah, but what if I were just trying to kill you, and I'm just making you fall in love with me and trust me so that it's easier to kill you?"**

"**You wouldn't do that, would you?" He looked at me funny.**

"**Not to you."**

"**Blaine…" He stopped walking and looked into my eyes.**

"**Yes?" He didn't say anything else: Without letting the panda go, he took me by the neck and joined our lips, one more time. **

"**I could be a serial killer, you know?" I joked, we laughed. **

"**It'd be an honor to be killed by you, Mr. Anderson." **


End file.
